The present invention relates to an interactive computer system having a re-programmable data device and, more particularly a portable, stand-alone re-programmable data device whose user interface can be easily programmed and reprogrammed for use in a plurality of different applications. The present invention also relates to an interactive computer system in which the data device is implemented via software. The present invention also relates to a method of analyzing data whereby the analysis of the data can be automatically and selectively configured.
In today""s fierce competitive marketplace, a business must have a clear understanding of what factors will boost productivity and customer satisfaction in order to xe2x80x9cstay ahead of the pack.xe2x80x9d Typically, businesses hire outside consultants and conduct market surveys in order to determine what these factors may be. In both cases, the collection and analysis of large amounts of data is involved. The ability to quickly identify these factors is crucial to the survival of any business in today""s marketplace. However, in many situations, data collection and analysis can prove to be an arduous task, and for many companies, the cost and time involved far exceeds the perceived benefits.
Several devices have been developed in order to collect and analyze data. Existing systems, however, are generally designed around a customized PC-style device and include more electronic components than are typically necessary in most data collection situations. Such components not only increase the cost and complexity of these devices, but also necessitate greater physical space. In situations where space is at a premium, such as on an employee""s desk inside a cubicle or near a cash register at a store, or where the need for data collection is only temporary, a full-size PC-style device or kiosk for data collection is unwieldy and impractical, and in some cases may not be a viable solution. The large number of components also increases the maintenance requirements of these devices as well as the risk of malfunctions.
While some compact, stand-alone data collection systems exist, they are limited in both their flexibility to perform different kinds of data collection, and in their ability to be easily and quickly reprogrammed. For example, a company that is collecting data in its factory may want to collect data on what is causing a recent manufacturing defect. However, one month later it may have another problem that it needs to track. None of the existing data collection devices provide a compact data collection device that can be easily and quickly configured to handle a plurality of different data collection applications. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,372, the data collection device is designed only for market research and has a predefined set of instructions it follows for each piece of data that is collected. The device cannot be used for data collecting applications outside of market surveys. Moreover, the device cannot be easily reconfigured to cover different types and lengths of surveys. Such limitations greatly decrease the utility of existing data collection devices.
Data is generally only useful to a business once it is analyzed. Under existing systems, the analysis step is independent and separate from the data collection step. The user, for example, has to create an analytical tool, such as a spreadsheet program, and import the collected data into it. Not only is such a method time consuming, it requires a skilled person to analyze the data, thereby increasing the overall costs of such systems. Moreover, the longer the delay in analyzing the data, the longer it takes a company to identify the above-mentioned factors and implement the necessary changes and improvements, which can mean the difference between staying in business or going out of business.
Another key factor in the success of any business is the ability to provide information to customers or employees in a fast and efficient manner. Unfortunately, with the recent trend in downsizing, businesses cannot always afford to hire a staff large enough to fully service their customers or to provide their employees with the necessary knowledge to do their job satisfactorily. While some businesses have used computers to replace their human counterparts, they are not always a cost effective alternative. Moreover, many existing systems cannot be easily and quickly reprogrammed so that the information provided to the customers or employees can be continuously updated or changed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an interactive computer system having a portable, compact re-programmable data device that can be easily and quickly reconfigured so that it can be used in a plurality of different applications. There is also a need for an easy-to-use data analysis tool that can be automatically and selectively configured.
The present invention relates to an interactive computer system and data analysis method.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a data device is provided which includes a housing, a display mechanisms included on the housing for displaying a plurality of display screens to a user of the data device, an input mechanism included on the housing for inputting at least one of user response data and user commands to the data device, a processor contained within the housing which is adapted to control the operation of the data device, and memory coupled to the processor for storing operating software for operating the data device and for storing an input program defining a user interface for the data device, whereby the data device can be easily programmed and re-programmed to be used for a plurality of different applications. The memory includes a re-programmable single-chip first memory device adapted to store the operating software, and a re-programmable single-chip second memory device adapted to store the input program. The data device further includes communications mechanism included on the housing for allowing communication between the data device and a remote computer, such that the input program may be transferred from the computer to the data device. The input program may alternatively be stored on a remote computer and the memory of the data device includes software stored therein for accessing the input program from the remote computer.
In another embodiment of the invention, an interactive computer system is provided which includes the data device as described above and a computer having a computer communications mechanism for connecting it to the data device communications mechanism of the data device. The computer includes a programming mechanism for creating the input program, whereby the data device can be easily programmed and re-programmed to be used for a plurality of different applications. The memory of the data device includes an output storage mechanism for storing user response data inputted to the data device. The programming mechanism of the computer includes an output table created directly from the input program without the need for additional programming, whereby the output table is adapted to store the user response data inputted to the data device when transferred from the output storage mechanism of the memory of the data device to the computer. The input program includes a screen creation mechanism for creating the display screens of the data device, and a link mechanism for linking at least one of the display screens to at least another of the display screens based on at least one of a timer, an external event received by the data device via the data device communications mechanism and the user response data inputted to the data device.
The programming mechanism of the computer also includes a data analysis mechanism for allowing a data analyst to analyze the user response data stored in the output table of the computer. The data analysis mechanism includes data analysis software stored within the computer for analyzing the user response data stored in the output table, and a plurality of customizable data analysis templates stored within the computer independently of the data analysis software such that the data analyst can automatically and selectively configure the data analysis mechanism. The data analysis mechanism further includes a template selection mechanism for selecting one of the plurality of data analysis templates so that the user response data analyzed by the data analysis software can be displayed in a plurality of configurations. The data analysis templates include a graphic selection mechanism for selecting a graphical layout for displaying the user response data analyzed by the data analysis software; and a filtering mechanism for filtering the user response data analyzed by the data analysis software based on a plurality of filter criteria. The programming mechanism of the computer further includes a test mechanism for testing the input program on the computer prior to transferring the input program to the memory of the data device. The graphical layout includes a plurality of graphs, and the filter mechanism further includes a local graph filter mechanism for filtering the user response data stored in the output table on one of the graphs, and a global graph filter mechanism for simultaneously filtering the user response data stored in the output table on all of the graphs.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method of providing data to a user is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a user with a data device as described above, creating the input program via the computer, connecting the data device to the computer via the data device communications mechanism and the computer communications mechanism, and transferring the input program from the computer to the memory of the data device. The method may also include the steps of creating an output table within the computer directly from the input program without the need for additional programming, transferring the user response data inputted to the data device to the output table within the computer, and analyzing the user response data stored in the output table via a data analysis mechanism stored within the computer. The step of creating the input program further includes the steps of creating the display screens to be displayed on the display of the data device, and linking at least one of the display screens to at least another of the display screens based on at least one of a timer, an external event received by the data device via the data device communications mechanism, and the data inputted to the data device via the input mechanism. The step of analyzing further includes the step of selecting a plurality of customizable data analysis templates stored within the computer, such that a data analyst can automatically and selectively configure the data analysis mechanism whereby the analyzed user response data can be displayed in a plurality of configurations. The step of analyzing may further include the steps of selecting a graphical layout for displaying the user response data analyzed by the data analysis mechanism, and filtering the user response data based on a plurality of filter criteria. The graphical layout includes a plurality of graphs, and the step of filtering also includes the steps of local graph filtering the user response data on one of the graphs selected by the data analyst, and global graph filtering the user response data on all of the graphs selected by the data analyst.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method of analyzing user response data stored within a computer having data analysis software and at least one customizable data analysis template stored within it independently from the data analysis software so that a data analyst can automatically and selectively configure the data analysis mechanism. The method includes the steps of selecting one of the data analysis templates, and analyzing the data based on the data analysis template selected by the data analyst.